


Bumblebee (Blake and Yang) – In Her Arms

by AceofEnder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Look at those gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Her thoughts flooded with anxiety, she didn’t feel the sheets shift beneath her until she heard a soft voice behind her.“Blake? Hey, are you okay?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Bumblebee (Blake and Yang) – In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> MUGS THAT I REFERENCE HERE: https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwiy4tDj2K_oAhUIhsgKHYM9AqQYABAFGgJxdQ&sig=AOD64_2FHBUIgpQr33Omle1Iv0gU2mkDnA&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwjLqcXj2K_oAhVNYKwKHRNIAEQQvhd6BAgBECs and https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwiy4tDj2K_oAhUIhsgKHYM9AqQYABAEGgJxdQ&sig=AOD64_2axOW14tLne8YhF70EcFEtX0uzcA&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwjLqcXj2K_oAhVNYKwKHRNIAEQQvhd6BAgBEC8 I KNOW I TEND TO WRITE BATFAMILY FICS, THIS IS MY ONLY TIME WRITING RWBY

Blake’s eyes shot open, her breath unstable, her clothes and hair disheveled and messy. She panicked and sat up quickly, looking around her in fear. She turned to her left to see the sprawled out messy blond sleeping beside her, she started to take slow deep breaths, covering her face with her hands and trying to calm down. She began to think about all the people she had left behind, her parents and all the faunus that she should have helped, and then there was Adam… Her thoughts flooded with anxiety, she didn’t feel the sheets shift beneath her until she heard a soft voice behind her.

“Blake? Hey, are you okay?” She turned to see Yang, who began to rub her back softly and lay a hand on Blake’s cheek. Yang wiped her thumb lightly under Blake’s eyes and over her cheek, wiping her tears away softly. Blake simply stared out their bedroom window, watching the snow fall calmly, it would’ve been around 2 AM based on the look of it. Yang wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl and held her close, softly reminding her of all the good they had been able to do at Beacon.

Blake slowly felt her anxiety ease its violent grip around her throat and let out a soft exhale. “…Do you think we can get something to drink, something calming?” She whispered softly to Yang. The girl simply smiled and nodded, lifting Blake up in her arms carefully and steadily carrying her out to their kitchen. She set Blake down to sit on the counter before holding up two boxes “Tea or cocoa?” Blake smiled a bit and nodded towards the kitchen windows “Might as well roll with the seasons, right?” Yang chuckled before grabbing two mugs and turning their kettle on “Cocoa it is.”

She grabbed a small pot while Blake sat and smiled at her softly. She watched as Yang measured a few cups of milk, slowly heated it up, and poured it over the chocolate powder to make their drinks. She poured the hot cocoa into two mugs, Yang owning an ironic Grimm mug, and Blake owning a cute mug of Zwei. Yang turned to her girlfriend and flashed a grin before rambling out at full speed “Whipped cream, marshmallows, giant marshmallows, mini marshmallows, small marshmallows, cinnamon, caramel sauce, espresso, peppermint cream, a candy cane, sprinkles, shredded coconut, powdered sugar, chocolate shavings, nutmeg, vanilla, butterscotch, or amaretto extract?” Blake smiled in response, knowing that Yang knew she could keep up, before answering “Small marshmallows, then whipped cream, topped with chocolate shavings please.”

She made it exactly the way Blake liked, with extra whipped cream, before placing the Zwei mug on the counter. She grabbed her Grimm mug and added peppermint cream, a candy cane, then topped with whipped cream, large marshmallows, and caramel drizzle because she was rather chaotic. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas. Blake stuck her tongue out in playful distaste at the girl’s drink, who in turn took a large sip and popped on of the marshmallows in her mouth. Blake slid off the counter-top, grabbed her mug, and walked over to their living room.

Blake took a sip of the warm drink after licking some of the whipped cream away before saying “Yang this actually really nice, and the cocoa tastes great. Thank y-“ She was cut off after looking behind her to see Yang disappeared. “Yang?” She called, a bit worried, before Yang ran over to her with a pile of fabric around one arm and her mug in the other. “…why are you breathing so hard?” Yang laughed while setting her mug down “I may have really quickly scoured through our closet for these.” Yang held up two sweaters, one yellow with black writing, one black with yellow writing, both said the words “Don We Now Our Queer Apparel”.

Blake laughed, wiping some cream off of her top lip, before taking the black sweater from Yang and slipping it over her black camisole. “I forgot we had these honestly.” She giggled lightly as Yang slipped the yellow one over her white tank top. She set her mug down beside the Zwei mug before sliding next to Blake, who decided to lay on Yang’s chest and drink her cocoa. “Having fun there?” Yang laughed at Blake who gave her the most serious look she could manage “Yes, this is the best, you are not to move me for three days.” Yang simply smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and mumbled “Of course” against her hair. They spent the night there, curled up together, empty mugs on the table besides them as the sun rose. Blake spent the next 9 hours safely wrapped in her arms.


End file.
